User talk:Secretive13
Hey, 'sup? |} YOUR NEW RIGHT? I LIKE CAPITALS! Everyone in MySims Agents Hey dude, where'd you get that pic of all the characters? Can you give me the website?--Mistertrouble189 02:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I think that the website was called girlgamer.com for girl gamers. Hello hiya!! i´m A go-go sim but you can call me "Sky" or "Charlotte" or "Skyler" whatever you want O_O OMG!!! DId iu like Chaz??? Really that he´s very C U T E , and Preston too ;) Like OMG,YESSS!!! *A go-go Sim: yeah in da first game I used to think that Chaz was a lol, but I don know In My Sims Kingdom I started to like him ♥♥♥♥♥♥ I first saw Chaz in MySims Party Wii.That's when I got all interested in Chaz. *Mjm.. hE appears with a Guitar Rigth? I don´t have MS Party (Is the only one u_u) Yeah,Chaz does appear with a guitar.The first game that i ever bought was MySims Ds,but then my little sister somehow lost it.:(Then i bought mysims kingdom ds.then i actually bought mysims party wii,not the ds version,though. *Yes He apppers too in MY Sims Party DS, With A lot of others characters of Wii(more or less 24 or 25)and from My Sims (Ds) In which version do you like Chaz better:the Wii version or the Ds version? *in the Wii, cuz´ I can spend more time for talking with him ♥♥♥ =D yeah,i prefer him on the Wii,too. *Did you have the My sims Agents? I'm getting it on Nov.1.the Wii version,of course. *I got the Agents Ds first in the European version cuz my uncle gave it and the Wii a week BUT IS SO COOL!! oh WOW,you're so lucky.my dad usually buys me the games,but he didn't have enough money for the mysims Agents game yet,anyways. *Cuz my birthday is in September and he knows I´m obsesed sooo he saw it. Appart" he bought me de Dsi and i got a My sims photo AND YOU CAN PUT CHAZ IN THE PHOTOS , too Gino and Cndy I know,mySims camera,right? *Yeaps So you really think that preston is cute? *I like his eyes and his hair and i like that always mad actittud =D i totally agree. *And whats your character name? My real name is Ashley.My character's name is Amanda Jane. *Nah, mines Real is Charlotte Skyler so i use the Sky part of Skyler cool.nice name. *Yes anybody of the 8° year have my same name dats cool Wow,cool. Hello!!! Some time that don´t talk ya? Well, thans for tha Gift (of the friendship) and yes, you are to like the person that I talk more on this Wiki soooo have this as atoken of FRIENDSHIP: Thanks for make my Talk Page a looot of big haha!!--A go-go Sim 18:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks soooooo much for the friend reward! *Nah, don´t tank me. You won this because you know a lil´ bout me--A go-go Sim 19:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.So what are you doing? *Talking with friend0s of mah School. Hey have you seen the amzing WALLPAPER tht Dentface did for me? it´s in my Talk page check it out!--A go-go Sim 19:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Well, really I like a guy of 9° grade that is my neigboor (not the one who dress as violet) his name is Robert but, another girl of my street goes with him on the same class AND THEIR ARE GOOD FRIENDS that makes me mad >:( --A go-go Sim 20:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.I've seen it.It looks really great! *I want to ask him another for my User Page with.... Chaz first, then Candy, in the middle Roxie, after Violet and last Goth B! In the Hotel it wil be RADICALL--A go-go Sim 19:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It will be so cool!!! *Hey, did iu know a person Emily on tha wiki? I start to talk with her =:D --A go-go Sim 19:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes,I know.Do you really mean that you think that I'm like your best friend? *Yes As I said, you are the person who I talk most on this Wiki you know some things about me so, yes you are like my BF on tha wiki :°) --A go-go Sim 19:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Aw,thanks!You're like my BF,too! *YahoO !!! ARe you easy to make new friends? --A go-go Sim 19:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you mean like on the internet or at my school? *in whatever place--A go-go Sim 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure,I guess.Even though I have some friends as guys,I can really shy around them sometimes,like other guys I barely know. *For me, it´s easy with boys cuz´ they know mah brothers and...... stuff after, they are friends of mine and my brother David. with girls it´s bit more complicatted know >:l --A go-go Sim 19:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know,right?Girls can be so mean sometimes at my school.For example,back in 6th brade,a clique of girls used to always make fun of me.Now in 8th grade,we're all cool now,I guess.But I'm still not sure if I could trust them. *Did you remmeber my story about the girl Danielle right? well, my friend Monique, after that I feel that i couldn´t troust in her asi used to do before the accident --A go-go Sim 19:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh,man.Oh,and you wanna know something else?The leader of the clique(her name is Natali)told me this,"If you don't rock something,you can't buy it".That girl was actually making fun of my clothes!I think that she said that on the last day of 7th grade or something. *Yes somethimes we can be very confusing --A go-go Sim 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) So,I'm just asking.Do you have any crushes on any boys? *nAH.. They are soo jerks!!! and gross!! they are only FRIENDS. and iou? --A go-go Sim 20:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some of the boys in my class can be real stupid!But there is one boy who I really like.His name is Jesse. OMG,you were hurt about it or something?Because I know how you feel.My crush once said that Natali was pretty.I was really hurt! "Hello"-Comment Oh.Well,we can all be random sometimes,right? Have you had a Twin sim? *Hello, You guess what I asking on the topic rigth? well my interview for you now is...... Did you have twin sim. REspond on mah Talk Page --A go-go Sim 22:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama Yes,I watch your show.Why? Sim Request Hm...I guess you could make me stand to a geeky Sim or one of my bestie Sims like DJ Candy or Violet. Thanks!I'll go put this on my user page now. *Your sim looks totally Geeky, man!! i mean, I prefered the Fun (YAHOO!) But Gekky y kinda cool too. Plus, YOU SELECT A VERY VERY COOL CHARACTER "DJ CANDY" THANKS´S PAL!!--A go-go Sim 02:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome!!! Yeaps Blanky do great jobs!!--A go-go Sim 03:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) She did such a great job on it! Totally! *pluZ: When Candy are on a pick.. always will be radical --A go-go Sim 03:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Totally! : Hey Secretive, I ´ll be of the 3 next days my parents needz ta go to New yorK I wanna Goo!!--A go-go Sim 03:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll probably visit New York during the summer.I hope! *New York it´s very cool, I went like 5 times and IIIII love Toy R´s it´s HUGE!!! --A go-go Sim 01:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I went to New York once.First,my aunt,uncle,older cousin,and I went to eat at McDonald's,then we searched through to Toys R' Us.You were right.It is very big.It even has a Ferris wheel! HELLO. }} Yes,let us rehearse. }} I'll hurry up and check. Okay,you left at this part,"Mikaida:I have no idea what that meant!But please move on to the eyewitness account at hand"! Yes,I said this,"Secretive13:Uh,okay then.Well,I was taking a walk minding my business,when I walked pasted someone's house and I heard a scream.I decided to look through the window as quickly as I could.Then,that's when I saw...the dead victim." He should definitely say his next line.What do you think it should be? Secretive13:Well it was just for a second.I almost fainted when I saw that the victim had a sword through their head. Secretive13:Uh,okay.Then,as quickly as I could,I snuck into the house,and I looked around a bit.When I looked into the closet,I was gonna have a heart attack when I saw another dead body. Secretive13:Oh,yes.It was really horrifying to see such dead bodies and...I really don't wanna tell you how I feel about it Secretive13:Yes,the body was Yuki.And of course,she tried to bite my face.But thanks to my quickness,I was able to escape her. Secretive13:Well,it was a Saturday morning.So,I...decided to just continue my walk and think about things. Secretive13:Wait!Didn't you just hear me?I said I got away from that crazy fanged girl thanks to my quickness.Then,I quickly ran out of the house before she even had a chance to get up. Secretive13:Well,of course,I reported it to the authorities!But they somehow didn't believe my story. Secretive13:Oh,wait.Uh...what do you mean by anything interesting? Wow,you are just as grumpy as my little sister in the morning on a very bright school day.Anyway,I was invited to some birthday party. Secretive13:Well,I did hear the conversation between the victim and the anonymous user while I was taking my walk.The last I heard from the conversation was the anonymous user saying he was eleven years old and I couldn't hear anything else when I heard a scream from the victim. Secretive13:Yes I believe that is all,Mikaida.I hope that everyone has a good day and all.Let's just hope that Mr.Anteater doesn't get so grumpy next time.Is he always like this? Secretive13:How do you even handle his grumpiness?You just ignore it or something? Okay.It was very nice working with you,Blanky! Holiday thingy Hi Hi! uh, I like ur sim. lol I never have much to say in these kinds of messages. Um...I like MySims! My only complaint is that you can't marry other sims (<3Buddy<3). My real name's Katie btw. Uh ok. I guess that's it for now. I'm not quite sure how to end this so, Bye...I guess. lol Yeah, I know! Even though I love the MySims games, my complaint is the same as yours is that you can't marry other sims ( OMG I like Chaz and probably Ian Arneson <3). And thanks for saying that my Sim looks nice. I like how your Sim looks as well.--Secretive13 03:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Check it OUT!!! OMG IT LOOKS SO COOL!!!!!!--Secretive13 01:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, yesterday my parents set up the Christmas tree. And one of my friends at school today said that her aunt is getting married.--Secretive13 01:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Really? That must have been weird. How did it happen?--Secretive13 01:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Then what happened after that? And how come you were at the principal's office?--Secretive13 01:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 }} Was Robert that guy you liked or something?--Secretive13 01:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 }} Awwwwwwww... so then what happened?--Secretive13 01:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 That was really nice of him to get you out of trouble like that. If any boy would help me get out of trouble like that, I'd be grateful, too.--Secretive13 02:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 }} I know. The girls at my school are always trying to know who's going out with who and that just always annoys me.--Secretive13 02:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Although there are some girls in different classes who already have boyfriends. Even my friends at school don't even have boyfriends. Well, not yet anyways.--Secretive13 02:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Oh, do you wanna know something? My friend Stephanie told me that she heard from someone that some girl kissed another girl's boyfriend and that she (the girl with the boyfriend)was crying. She told me to keep it a secret from anyone at school. Of course, I've always kept that secret.--Secretive13 02:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 }} It actually happened at my school though.--Secretive13 02:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 hai }} We're probably gonna eat at McDonald's first and then search through the Toys R'Us store. It's so big with a Ferris wheel!--Secretive13 16:50, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 :-) Merry Christmas, Secretive13! Thanks.--Secretive13 04:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Merry Christmas Sorry, it's a little late...}} }} Acquaintance. --Crazy12345 19:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Friends? Wanna' be friends?--Crazy12345 20:04, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Besties!?! /reward=The gift of crazy!}} --Crazy12345 20:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Reward=Gift of sharing secrets! Scince your reward to me for being your best friend was, sharing secrets...what secrets do you have to share? Have you seen my user page and saw the section listed " Sims that I like"? If not, check it out.--Secretive13 21:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Ok, I saw it..but what's secret about it?--Crazy12345 21:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Secretly, I think Derek might like me when I buy MySims Agents for the Wii.--Secretive13 21:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 What?!?!? --Crazy12345 21:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Check out my User page.--Crazy12345 22:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You got a new icon! And you love Geeky? That is very cool. And Derek... we're just friends. Well to me, we are friends.--Secretive13 22:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Gifts! Aren't gifts just great?--Crazy12345 00:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) YOUR Great! Your great!--Crazy12345 00:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) !!!! I don't like perky cheerleaders either! --Crazy12345 00:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bean Bradley is weird--Crazy12345 00:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) They could make a cute couple! Bean and your sister--Crazy12345 00:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New york! I've always wanted to go there!--Crazy12345 00:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I went to New York about two times! And yes, my little sister and Bean might make a cute couple. Who do you think that I might make a cute couple with? Chaz, Ian, or Preston?--Secretive13 01:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Secrets that I might tell YOU! I have a file on MySims where everyone is kicked out :o--Crazy12345 00:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I have a file on MySims, and the town is called: CrazyTown and my sims is called Dr.Crazy :0--Crazy12345 00:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) One of my friends loves Poppy, and he is a boy (I think he LOVES Poppy)--Crazy12345 00:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My friend copied the look of my sim and he said he didn't know he copied it and knew what my sim looked like! :0--Crazy12345 00:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My friends sim used to look just like Travis! 0.0--Crazy12345 00:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My friends sim sounds just like Buddy the bellhop! --Crazy12345 00:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) My sim looks like Chaz! --Crazy12345 01:00, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New Years }} THIS NEW YEAR SHALL BE COOL!!!! or will it? MY NEW YEAR SECRET!--Riot\AU 19:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 2010! --Crazy12345 19:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Secretive..... It's me Go-Go.... How was your christmas? Sorry if I didn't get conneted on this 2 weeks but I was in San Francisco with an aunt and hey I GOT MY SIMS PARTY it's cool, and uhh I discovered how to connect on the MySims PC Did you have it? We should chat later... mine is ChoKo Megy us something. Well send me a replay soon. ByeBye Roar. }} Happy New Year! Btw, why haven't we been talking lately? :P}} Confetti gift wHEEEEEEEEEE!!! confetti--A go-go Sim 00:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It's really addicting. I could play for hours at a time. (If my turns could last that long.) You ever noticed how in a lot of MySims games Buddy seems to like following you wherever you go. And come to think of it, Lindsay sort of does the same thing. lol Li'l Help Plz Hi. Um, I put two user boxes on my page and I put them in a bad spot. Do you know how to get rid of them? A rewrdy!! }}